The Girl & The Bounty Hunter
by Calvin-Xover-No.96
Summary: Rufus has cold heart and hate everyone,while Lime has a sweet personality and caring to each other.What would happen if Rufus suddenly fell in love to Lime?Will she be the one who can erase Rufus pain from his past and change him?But it is only if they could get along... Grand Chase Au.
1. Day 1

Chapter 1:Once Upon A Winter Night

It was near midnight,a little girl was dressed in a green nightgown,her light coloured hair neatly tied. Her sparkling blue eyes reflected the light of the candle as she was rushing in the corridor.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. The candle fell down and now the only light in the corridor was from the full moon above their heads that was shining through the windows. She felt a gun pressed at her head.

"Who are you?" a low male voice growled. The hand on her mouth was slowly removed and the male stumbled backwards as the girl suddenly shooed him away.

"Who are you,you pervert!" the girl screamed.

The demon sighed,he then picked up the candle and lit it again. The flame was now blue, diving the corridor in a cold and frightening color. Once he could see her properly he put his guns away.

"Lime, What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night? It's already past your bed time isn't it?" he asked.

"Nothing...sorry that i screamed at you before...Mister Rufus..."she bowed politely.

"You are lying...what is your real reason here?" he asked again while standing in front of her.

"Ehhh...i want to see the stars tonight from the balcony...sorry that i lied to you..."she bowed again.

"You know where the balcony is? It seems that you have been lost for a while..." It sounded like he didn't believe she would know.

"You right...can you help me find it?" She grabbed his sleeve and found a gun pointed at her forehead.

"Let go."Rufus replied coldly.

"Please...Mr Rufus?"she asked again.

"Bang!"a shot missed to the wall.

"I will not warn you again. Let go."he said.

"You're scary and mean...why do they accept mean people like you?"she let go with shaking hands.

"It is all in my profile."he put his gun back while glaring at her.

She was pretty. Still a lot worse than the other girls here. Way too cheerful, annoying, crybaby, and careless.

"From what i read...you're Senior Lass's half-brother,you don't like anyone and always working solo. You never trust anyone...but you should not point your gun at your comrades,you should trust them not trying to kill them!"she explained.

"I do what I want. Don't bother me and I don't bother you." Rufus hissed, sheathing his gun.

"But i was just walking here..."she replied with misty eyes.

"At night you supposed to go to sleep"Rufus raised his voice.

"But i really want to see the stars..."she said

"I don't care! Shut up and go to sleep!"Rufus shouted.

"You will never understand! Waaaaaah!"she ran upstairs while crying.

"Tch, not my damn business..."he turned his back.

"Rufus I can't believe you're bothering the new girl."a male voice was heared.

"What do you want Lass?" he asked.

"The balcony is just two floor above from here,tell her you sorry. Or should i'm the one who do it?"Lass asked.

Suddenly,Rufus felt something that he never felt before,jealousy.

"Wait! Let me do it!"Rufus said while walking pass him.

"Heh...go for it brother."Lass smiled.

He then chased after her to the balcony,when he arrived,he could saw Lime is sitting while staring at the sky.

"Hey..."Rufus walk in and sit next to her.

"Mister Rufus...what do you want with me?"Lime asked.

"I just want to say..."he stopped.

"What?"Lime asked while staring at him.

"I'm sorry..."he blushed.

"Hehe...i'm sorry too,i should know that you are a nice guy inside."she gave him a warm smile.

"Hey,what is the meaning of doing this?"Rufus turned his face away.

"You really want to know? It is nothing special though..."she asked.

"Just tell me."Rufus said with a cold tone.

"Okay...a long time ago,when i still living with my parents,i used to see the stars together with them,because we beleive stars are sign of good luck and love."she explained.

"Heh...is that so? Well,it's time to get back..."Rufus stood up but he was hold back by Lime.

"Mr. Rufus...would you mind staying with me? It's a little bit lonely here all by myself...please?"Lime begged with an innocent look.

"What a drag...fine,but only for a while okay."he sighed and sit back again.

After a few minute,Lim suddenly fell asleep and lean on Rufus's shoulder.

"Oi! What are you doing?"Rufus shouted,but he didn't get any response.

"Ah,she asleep..."Rufus sighed.

"Well...i guess i better take her back to her room...what a nuisance..."Rufus thought.

He then carried Lime with his two hand on bridal style and walk in to her room.

After he put Lime back to her bed,he decided to leave.

But,before he leave,he stare at the girl in the nightgown.

"She is really cute..."He thought before returning to his room.


	2. Day 2

Day 2 :What The Hell Is This Feeling!

Rufus wakes up in his room with a weird somehow suddenly felt happy for no reason.

After waking up,he just stare at the wall for some minutes.

"Dude,you're not right in the head!"a mini Rufus with devil tail and horns came out on his left shoulder.

"What do you mean i'm not right in the head?"Rufus asked.

"You got distracted by that girl,genius!Can't you see that she is just making you weak?"the Devil Rufus explained.

"You're right...what do you suggest?"Rufus asked.

"Just ignore her or...you could drop her to a volcano,drown her to death,hit her head with a rock,shoot her and throw her dead body to the sea,and pretend like nothing was going on. Any will do,no pressure though."Devil Rufus whispered.

"Wait a second!" another Mini Rufus with an Angel Halo appeared in his right shoulder.

"Don't listen to him,he totally lost it!"Angel Rufus whispered to him.

"And what do you suggest,my dear rival!"Devil Rufus whispered at him.

"I think you should become friend with her,besides...you always feel lonely don't you? And i think you could become good friends with her. So what do you think?"Angel Rufus asked.

"Now he is talking nonsense,do you like doing everything solo or with an annoying little crybaby?"Devil Rufus replied.

"No i'm not,you are!"Angel Rufus start arguing with Devil Rufus.

"No,you!"Devil Rufus replied.

"No,you!"

"You!"

"It's you dumbass!"

"SHUT UP!"Rufus raised his voice.

Suddenly,the two mini Rufus dissapeared.

"Okay...i better stay at who i used to be...i won't let that girl make me weak and soft..." he thought to himself before he went down for breakfast.

When he enter the dining room,he found that this place is just like everyday,noisy and annoying.

"Yo! Sit down next to me will ya!"an orange haired boy waved his hands at Rufus.

"No thanks."Rufus refuse like usual and go to an empty table where he used to eat by himself.

But,this morning was diffrent...a girl suddenly sit in front of was Lime.

"What in the hell this girl want from me?"Rufus thought to himself.

"Umm...do you mind if i sit here Rufus?"Lime asked bashfully.

"No. Get another seat."Rufus turned his face away.

"Ohh okay..." Lime replied in a dissapointed voice.

She then walked away from him,but before she walk away,she left a piece of letter in the table.

"Dear Rufus." was written on it.

"Hmm? Is this...for me?"Rufus take the letter and pressed it.

"What is inside this thing?"Rufus asked himself after he found out there is something else inside the letter.

He then put the letter inside his jacket and finished his breakfast.

After he finished his breakfast and took a bath,he suddenly get a word from Lass to meet up on the meeting room.

When he enter the meeting room,he found that Lass,Ryan,Asin,Dio,Zero were inside.

"So...what are you bastards doing here?"he asked.

"Ryan,should we get it to the point?"Lass asked.

"Yes...and i think Dio should be the one telling this."Ryan grinned.

"Wha-!Why me?"Dio asked.

"Because you the one who came up with this idea!"the other replied.

"Okay...if this going nonsense, i will leave now!"Rufus raised his voice.

"We all have this feeling that you love Lime. There,i said it!"Dio said.

"What the hell are you talking about!"Rufus shouted.

"All of us herel know about you and Lime together on the balcony last night."Ryan explained.

"Lass...did you tell them everything that happened?"Rufus glared at Lass.

"No. The reason they know is simple...because they all hear you shouting and Lime crying,so they decided to take a look. We then followed you to the balcony and see when you and-"Lass explained.

"I SAID I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"Rufus shouted.

"With that attitude, it just make you look more suspicious...especially you used to be very calm and apathy."Zero said.

"Come on...i don't like her!"Rufus blushed.

"Is that so?"Asin grinned at him.

"Don't stare at me you weirdo!"Rufus shouted at him.

"Don't get angry yet. We all here want to help you."Ryan explained.

"Help me what now?" Rufus asked.

"To help you get close to her idiot!"Everyone shouted.

"NO!" Rufus replied.

"Ow come on! We all know that you are a bad liar!" Dio grinned.

"Tch, fine! Whatever...but,if anything goes wrong...i will shoot all of you."Rufus gave up.

"Heheheheheh..."the others gathered and tell Rufus the plan.

"So...Dio are going to call a playboy from another dimension and use telephaty to help me when i'm talking to her? How can this be a good idea?"Rufus asked.

"Of course that is the last trick if everything else fails...you should hear our ideas too."Ryan explained.

"Mine was to have lunch with her and do some small talk."Ryan suggested.

"I think it would be better if you gave her a present or something."Lass suggested.

"Fight with her,it always works for me."Zero suggested.

"Okay...don't you have any idea Azin?"Rufus asked.

"Heh heh heh..."Azin grinned before he leave the room.

"Weirdo...okay,shall we start now?"Rufus asked.

"All right! Let's do this then!" Ryan shouted.

"So...who is the first?"Dio asked.

"I think the order should be like this..."Rufus write down something.

Lass-Ryan-Zero-Dio.

"All right,let's go!" the boys leave the room.

They then headed to the cafetaria and found Lime and the other girls are there.

"Okay,so go to her table and ask politely"Hey,can i sit with you?"Lass speak through telephaty.

Rufus then approach Lime and ask"Hey,can i sit on you?"

"Eh? What did you just say?"Lime asked in confusion.

"Idiot! with,not on!"Lass shouted through telephaty.

"Err...i mean ,can i sit with you?"Rufus said.

"Umm...okay...are you sick? You are acting a little bit strange today?" Lime asked in worry.

"Tell her you're fine,and say that her eyes is pretty and reflects the beautiful light."Lass said to telephaty.

"I'm fine...and by the way,my eyes is pretty and reflects the moonlight." Rufus smiled.

"Idiot!"Ryan shouted from across the room.

Ryan sound make everyone in the room notice that they are hiding in a bush.

"Err...what are you guys doing in a bush?"Elesis asked.

"You are not doing something srupid right?"Arme added.

"Damn it! Mission failed! Retreat!" Dio shouted as he leave the room and followed by the others.

"I wonder why the Seniors are acting weird today...do you know anything about this?"Lime asked.

"Umm...no...i..."Rufus began to sweat.

"Damn it you guys! Leaving without me! What should i do now?"Rufus began to nervous.

"By the way,do you already open the letter that i gave to you?"Lime asked.

"Ehm...no...do you mind if i opened it now?"he asked back.

"No,it's okay."she smiled at him.

When he opened the letter,he found a Thank-You letter and a handkerchief.

"Is this...for me?"Rufus asked.

"Of course! I hope you will use it to clean your gun and bring some good luck!" she gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks..."Rufus take the letter and the handkerchief to his pocket.

"Lime,can you help me with this?" Amy asked .

"Sure,see you later Mr. Rufus."She leave Rufus alone.

Rufus then sit all alone and stare at the handkerchief he just recieved.

"I...like this...i better say thank you to Lass." he blushed.

He then headed to the meeting room.

"So,how was it?" Ryan asked.

"You idiots...i'm succed."he gave them a thumb up.

"Well,that is good to hear...so what is your plan next?"Dio asked.

"I will continue with the plan tommorow...i'm tired for today..."Rufus sighed and leave to his room.

Meanwhile,on the corridor,Azin grinned at him and leave.

"What a weirdo..."Rufus thought to himself


End file.
